Younger Guns
by Sakura2322
Summary: Lee visits the town of Lincoln when Billy the kid arrives. Used for my English assignment R


Younger Guns

The once filled streets of Lincoln were now deserted. Women rushed their children into their homes; the bars closed their doors as the men rushed in. A young man of twenty-six finished off his soda, watching as a confused look crossed his smooth features. "He's here? Really?"

"Yep! Did you hear about what he did in San Juan? I heard he killed fifty people, including women and children." The man next to him shook his head. The young man was intrigued now. Who was this person? He stood from his seat and headed for the bar, where the bar tender cleaned up, trying to pretend the person outside wasn't really there.

"Why is everyone in a hurry?" The older man looked up at him with wide eyes. Obviously, it was a really stupid question. The man sighed.

"Billy the kid is out there! He and his gang just rode into town, wanting to help out their friend. No one here wants to get caught up in that fight. So, what's your name kid?"

"Lee Wilson. Just came in from Austin. Heading towards California, plus I have a friend in town, also." The man nodded and continued to clean. Lee listened to the other men as they talked about Billy the Kid. The more he heard, the more intrigued he became. The man walked towards the door, wanting to meet Billy. From what he was hearing, they didn't actually know anything. They were just a bunch of gossipers. Lee chuckled at himself, as he opened the door and walked out. The bar went very quiet, upon the light spilling through the opening and filling the room. A hot breeze hit his face, some dirt stinging his brown eyes. A tear rolled down his face, but he took no notice to it. Walking into the street, he could hear the door being shut and locked behind him. Well, there was no turning back now.

A kid of two years walked into the town slowly, four men right behind him. He wore an oversized pair of cowboy boots, cowboy hat, and a belt fastened around his waist with a toy gun. Besides all that he had a diaper only, with a deputy badge pinned to it. One of the men, a Mexican, walked warily while the married man looked from the kid, to around the place. Everything seemed fine. Maybe, the Mexican was wrong about his vision. All he could do was hope. His new wife was probably worrying and waiting for him.

As the five of them walked, a figure of a man started to come into view. He was of medium build and pretty good height. As they neared, they could see he was wearing a worn pair of jeans, cowboy boots and hat, and a blue long sleeve shirt that was tucked into his pants.

Lee stared confused at the four men and the boy they were following. _Is that Billy? _He thought, _No, it couldn't be, he's only two or three._ The man shook his head and continued onward. They probably knew about as much as Billy as he did.

"You know it's not safe out here! You should bring your child indoors!" That was a mistake. Billy glared at the man and moved forward. He summoned for Lee to lean down. With a confused look, he obeyed.

"Do you even know who I am?" Lee shook his head. "I **am** da twouble! I **am **Bwiwwy da Kid!" Lee went wide eyed, but started to laugh instead. His deep voice filled the eerie air. As for the four other men, they had to stand and watch with unease. This man was just asking for it, but he didn't know it. Still glaring at the man, Billy pulled his gun out of his holster and pointed it in Lee's face. It certainly did not get the results he had wanted. Lee just laughed harder. He could see the cork inserted in the barrel of the gun and the string attached. So, everyone was afraid of some two year old kid. Finally, Lee got himself to calm down. This kid was priceless, but he had to give him props to the kid's spunk.

Billy's face was set in a pout. He looked like he was about to cry,"You're a meanie!" He took his fists to his eyes, as tears started to stream down his face. Lee sighed and picked the kid up.

"Come on; let's tell everyone who you really are. They all think you're some murderous kid." Billy nodded and rubbed at his eyes, trying to make the tears stop.

"How did you get this way, anyways?"

"Murphy's men killed my daddy, so I wanted revenge. These fouw were his best fwiends and I got them to hewp me." Lee mouthed wow, and chuckled ever so slightly.

A man with thinning hair gray hair, walked into Lee's path. The man wore a blue jacket, blue vest, a white dress shirt and a blue tie. His face was old but showed many years of wisdom. There was something else, but Lee couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"Murphy!" Billy hissed. Lee pulled his gun from his holster and pointed it at the man's head.

"Now, now ne need for violence. I'm just here to take the kid home and to put his helpers away." Lee snorted," You will be joining them, if you don't put that gun of yours away." Lee, of course, didn't listen and cocked the gun. With his finger on the trigger, he waited for this Murphy man to make a move. Murphy quickly made a move for Billy, but he was too late. A bang sounded and a hole was soon visible in the middle of the man's forehead. The dark red liquid ran down his face, as he fell to the ground. A shock look twisted his face.


End file.
